Tash
Tash 'is a character of HTFF. Bio Tash, is a white walrus, who loves show off his strength to others. He uses his strength most of the time. He accidentally injures others due his punching. Tash, is proud of his strength, and shows his strength and his powerful punch to other people. Tash uses his strength almost all the time. However, Tash tends to accidentally injures others because of his punching. He also makes many mistakes all over the time due all his works include his fist. He actually not very strong character. His strength much likely a quarter or half of Splendid's strength. Most of the time, he's very good at fighting and offending, but very weak at defense. Also, his hobby might injures himself badly. He also very weak at running because he's fat walrus. On the positive side, he sometimes like to defends other people and want to be a superhero in the town. Unfortunately, he's very weak at defense. Can't defends people properly and also can't defend himself. He can deals with some evil characters in the town but not for long since he very weak at defending and slow movement. He also want someone help him out, especially Splendid. When fights happen in the town which is includes physical damages, he will join the fight and don't know which side he would go. He's even join Fliqpy killing scene, that he thinks a physical fight. Episodes Starring * Cursed Punch! * Coast to Coaster * Cabin into Blizzard * Heavy Tusk * Punching My Card * Fighting for the Present Featuring *Tooth or Consequences *Santa Paws *Picture Solstice Appearances *Snow Where You're Going *MoneyBat *The Purple Tree Eater Exposed *Daphne's Backstory *All Cat Remains *The Cluck Stops Here *Beat All Odds Fates Deaths #Cursed Punch! - Died when the arena (building) collapsed on him. #Coast to Coaster - Plummets off a cliff. #Cabin into Blizzard - A giant snowball crashed into his house. ('debatable) #Snow Where You're Going - Crushed by a billboard. #Heavy Tusk - Mauled to death by the rats. #Fighting for the Present - Splattered into the wall. #All Cat Remains - Shot by a gumball. #Picture Solstice - Trampled by a reindeer. Injuries *Cursed Punch! - Injured after the taxi hit the lamp post. *Cabin into Blizzard - Impaled by multiple Quartz's quills. *Tooth or Consequences - His tusks are yanked out. *Punching My Card - His tusks are knocked out during a fight, then a hole is pierced through his belly. Kill Counts *Toothy - 2 ("Cursed Punch!", "Punching My Card") *Lumpy - 1 ("Cursed Punch!") *Bongo - 1 ("Cursed Punch!") *Disco Bear - 1 ("Cabin into Blizzard" along with Frostbite) *Buckley - 1 ("Heavy Tusk") *Punchy - 1 ("Punching My Card") *Squabbles - 1 ("Punching My Card") *Sniffles - 1 ("Punching My Card") *Quist - 1 ("The Purple Tree Eater Exposed") *Cub - 1 ("Fighting for the Present") Gallery Trivia * Due his slow speed, weak at defense, he can be kill by evil characters easily if he little bit careless about his defense. * All his works must include his fist, makes his job always in mess, always injures himself and others and also lead to his death and kills. * His creation actually inspired by one of DotA characters, Tusk. Interestingly, they both walrus-related and love to punch. Their tusk also very similar. Category:Fan Characters Category:White Characters Category:Strong characters Category:Male Characters Category:Walruses Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Characters with Hats Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters Category:Fat Characters Category:Season 76 Introductions Category:Free to Use Category:Pinnipeds Category:Old Characters